kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Money for Old Rope
'Money for Old Rope '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''Some time after the side quest [[Tough Love|''Tough Love]], one of the local innkeepers (either of the Tavern by the Gate or the Traders' Tavern) tells Henry visit Hermann the Executioner. This is a timed quest, as Hermann can only delay the executions by one week. It would be best to bring some poison or a bane potion, and some poisoned meat. Synopsis There´s to be an execution in Rattay - without Hermann, the Rattay Executioner. Objectives * Find out the appropriate punishments from the Black Chronicle. * Find out from the Bailiff what the reprobates have been convicted of. ** Tell Hermann what you found out. *** Sabotage the executions by the Kuttenberg Executioner. **** (Optional) Dull the executioner´s sword. **** (Optional) Poison the flesh-ripping tongs. **** (Optional) Switch the executioner´s rope. ***** Tell Hermann you succeeded. ****** (Optional) Go and watch the executions. ******* (Optional) Go to Hermann for your reward. Walkthrough Hermann the executioner is furious that he has been passed over for the prestigious job of executing three notorious criminals in favour of Executioner Heinz from Kuttenberg. Insulted that the people of Rattay didn't consider him up to the job, he and Henry plot to sabotage the execution and humiliate Heinz. Henry may suggest murdering the interloper, but Hermann quickly puts that idea to rest - he's an execution, not a murderer. He also turns down Henry's suggestions of getting Heinz drunk, or of setting the criminals free. The two decide to sabotage the equipment so that Heinz appears inept. However, nobody except Heniz knows the sentences - the only way to guess is to find out their crimes and then check the Black Chronicle in order to determine what tools will be used. Henry travels to Rattay to speak to the Bailiff, who will tell you about the prisoners. Peter of Dauba is a penniless nobleman, "Frost" Heralt is a sadistic torturer and Georg Weiss is the cold-blooded fiend who started it all - all three have committed murder. To find the Black Chronicle and determine their manner of execution, go to the top floor of the Rathaus. Either pick the lock to the center room, steal the Scribe's key, or convince, threaten, or bribe him to unlock the door. Scribe's Stats After reading the Black Chronicle to figure out how the prisoners will be executed, go back to Hermann and tell him: * Peter of Dauba: '''He's for the chop. '''Hermann explains that an executioner takes great pride in taking off the head in one swift blow, and all executioner's swords are razor sharp. Switching the sword with a fake isn't an option as he'd notice immediately, so Henry has no choice but to steal it, dull it, and return it without anyone noticing. * Georg Weiss: '''He'll be hanged. '''A rope that breaks is a humiliation for an executioner, or worse - it may be considered the will of God and he'll have to release the condemned man. Henry enthusiastically suggests shooting arrows at the rope to break it, but Hermann has no problem telling him how stupid this idea is. Cutting it is likely to be noticed, so the only other option is to replace the executioner's rope with a rotten one. * "Frost" Heralt: '''He'll be tortured first. '''The ripping of flesh is to prolong the agony of the execution, and the convict is even given periodic medical treatment to see he lives as long as possible. Hermann isn't keen on Henry's idea of getting the physician drunk, as that wouldn't reflect badly on Heinz anyway. Instead, Henry suggests poisoning the tongs. The Kuttenberg Executioner is located east of Rattay, past the Wagoners' Inn, and has four henchmen and a dog - they are usually all asleep at night but sometimes wander about. Be sure to carry the poison (or Bane potion) and the rotten rope with you. If you kill the executioner, this will result in Hermann throwing you out without a reward, go stick to stealth or knocking people out. You might want to bring some poisoned meat in order to get rid of the Executioner's noisy dog. The tongs are on top of the wagon seat. Sabotage them using the poison or Bane potion. Next, sneak into the barn and climb the ladder to find the noose in the left hand corner, which you can replace with the rotten rope. Finally, the tricky part - the executioner's sword is in the locked chest in his tent. closest to the barn. The key is with the executioner. Steal the key or pick the lock, then take the sword from the chest and go to the nearest grindstone, which is at the Blacksmith in Rattay. Use the sword on the grindstone, but tilt it so that smoke is coming out. When you've finished, Henry will confirm if it is sufficiently dulled. Go back to the camp and sneak the sword back into the chest - be wary of anyone who might have woken up while you were gone. Go see Hermann and tell him that you succeeded, and he will tell you the execution has been planned for 2pm the following day. Heinz will arrive at around 1pm the next day, and a crowd will gather to watch the execution. If you want, you can approach the executioner and tell him what Hermann has done - earning you 300 for telling him about the sword, 300 for warning him about the rope, and another 300 for the tongs. Heinz is apparently able to correct the issues and the execution will go off smoothly as planned - a quick beheading, a slow torture, and a successful hanging. But Hermann will be furious and you will fail the quest. It seems like this may lead to further consequences, as it opens a dialogue with Elishka about Hermann's recent treatment. if you do not successfully tamper with all the equipment, or if you tell Heinz about only one or two of the sabotages, the others will still be ruined. Herman will still be pleased, but will only give you 300 . Otherwise, wait til 2pm and watch as your plan comes to fruition. The dull blade takes several hacks, the poison kills the criminal quickly, and the rope breaks. Heinz is humiliated, but Hermann thinks it's hilarious and gives Henry 400 and several books - The Joy of Gutting IV, Recipe for Bane Potion and Recipe for Lazarus Potion. Notes *After you dull the Executioner's Sword into a metal bar and place it back in the chest. The game will permanently flag as if the sword has been sabotaged. As such you can immediately pull the Sword back out of the chest and keep it. The game will proceed forward as if it was left there. Reminder you may need to go to a Weaponsmith to repair the damage you did to it Category:Side Quests